


Reverse Falls

by MentalMelodies



Series: Reverse Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalMelodies/pseuds/MentalMelodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Gideon and Pacifica last went to Gravity Falls and found the mysterious journal. Now, they're both back to solve the mystery of the sleepy little town and nothing will stop them from getting to the truth. Well, except for two telepathic twins that will stop at nothing to find out the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back, I Guess...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my first chapter of "Reverse Falls"! I decided to change up the characters a bit, like making Pacifica a tomboy instead of being just like Mabel because the actual Pacifica was such a girly-girl and so making her a tomboy would probably make more sense. I'm also going to have Dipper's new name be "Tyrone". I think the name fits his reversed character a bit more. Oh, and here's a little thing about Robbie's character, he's not going to be the nerd type, I decided to make him more cool and relaxed just like the original Wendy character. So, I hope this story idea doesn't backfire on me.

     Gideon never asked to be there. He never asked to be shipped to the lamest place in the world, Gravity Falls, Oregon. But, ever since he came with his cousin, Pacifica, he felt like there's more to the sleepy town than what met the eye. The last time Gideon went there, he found a journal. It was a very strange journal filled with things that nobody has ever seen before. Ever since Gideon found that strange journal, he's been spending all of his time trying to find the other ones that were just like the one he had now, Journal Two and Three. One day, he hopes to find them and unlock the secrets to the town that will change everyone's view on the world forever.

                                             ***

     "This place gets even more amazing and mysterious every time we visit!" Pacifica squealed as she hopped off of the bus and took off through the trees. "But we only came here once before!" Gideon said as he trudged after her, he really didn't feel like wasting his precious energy on running. As he looked around, Gideon noticed that the place still looked the same after all those years that they hadn't been there. And by "all those years", he actually meant three. He and Pacifica were now fifteen years old and so Gideon was expecting the place to at least change a little bit. But, sadly, it was still the same old boring town that Gideon had regretted visiting.

     Well, at least Pacifica was excited, but then again, she's always excited about everything so it didn't even matter. Gideon stopped walking and looked up at the sight of his dad's run-down Mystery Shack coming into view. He could already see Pacifica running around and talking excitedly to his dad, Bud, and his new wife. To be honest, Gideon never really liked his father's wife that much, she was way too cheerful for his tastes.

     As he got closer to the shack, he could already hear Pacifica running her mouth a mile a minute. "-and then, I won my school spelling bee because I was the only one that could spell the word, Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia. So, after I won, my parents- Oh, hey Gideon!" Pacifica yelled and motioned for Gideon to come. _Oh God, please kill me now!_ Gideon thought as he saw his dad and that overly-hype wife of his wave at him. Pacifica was so pushy sometimes, he really hated that part of her. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Gideon grumbled as he made his way across the lawn and trudged up the porch steps.

     He barely got to greet his dad before Bud's wife ran over to Gideon and scooped him off of his feet like he weighed nothing. "Oh, Gideon, you got so big!" She exclaimed as she gave Gideon a bone crushing bear hug. Gideon struggled to free himself from her iron-grip but, he unfortunately wasn't as strong. "Now, Janette, let the boy breath a bit! He just came from a long trip, so he needs to rest for a while." Bud scolded Janette playfully while he pulled Pacifica into a large hug that didn't seem as painful as the one Janette gave Gideon. Bud then strode over to Gideon and studied him like he was an impossible puzzle that needed to be solved. Gideon blushed and slowly backed away a bit.

     After a while, Bud smiled and slapped Gideon on the back so hard, his ratty old hat flew off of his head. "You look good, son!" Bud exclaimed happily. "Seems like you've lost a ton of weight." Gideon had been working out, too. Not, enough to get muscles, but enough to make him look like he would be able to fit into a shirt while having a lot of space left over. He even had a huge growth spurt which made Gideon as tall as Bud's wife, but he was barely able to reach Bud's nose.

     "Thanks, I guess." Gideon said sheepishly while he fiddled with his backpack strap. Bud then looked up to his head, "You really need to cut that hair, boy. If it grows anymore, people will start mistaking you for a woman. Now come along, you two." Gideon glared at Bud, as he followed his father into the shack. _He did it again!_ Gideon thought bitterly as he was led up to the attic where both he and Pacifica had slept three years ago. "You guys can go out to town once you're done unpacking." Bud told the two before he left the room. Gideon groaned and flopped on is bed. "He did it again!" Gideon exclaimed, more annoyed than ever. "Who did what again?" Pacifica asked, completely distracted by her mental debate between putting a girls basketball team poster on her wall or a poster of a 1993 rock band that she just started listening to.

     "Dad did it again! He always has to ruin things for me with those snide comments of his." Gideon huffed and sat up on his bed. "Haven't you noticed?" Pacifica turned to Gideon and shrugged, her face twisting into an unnecessary confused expression. "Well, no offense, but you kind of do need a haircut. I mean, you're starting to look like some sort of emo teen now." Pacifica replied while throwing Gideon his hat that had fell off of his head during his meet n greet with his dad.

     Gideon stared at the blonde tomboyish 90s kid like she grew wings and started breathing fire. "Pacifica, you're supposed to be on my side!" He exclaimed. Pacifica rolled her eyes and went back to unpacking. "Well, sometimes you just have to agree with the opposing team."

_I guess that's true..._

                                             ***

     After Pacifica and Gideon had finished packing, they strode out of the shack and made their way to town. Gideon smiled when he saw that nothing in the town had changed one bit. There was still Lazy Susan at her diner, Old Man Mcgucket getting teased and that strange gay-sounding tank top wearing redneck guy that was always chanting "Get em! Get em!" whenever a fight of some sort broke out. The only thing that did seem new to Gideon and Pacifica was the large crowd that was gathering around some kind of...street performance? It was pretty weird that there was such a large crowd even though nothing fun happens in Gravity Falls. So, Gideon decided to take a look at what was so interesting.

     "Come on, Pacifica!" Gideon said as he grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the growing crowd. "Wha- Gideon! Slow down!" Pacifica yelled back as they came closer. Gideon pushed passed everyone and made his way to the front while Pacifica was still trying to get through. Finally, Gideon made it and pulled Pacifica with him. "Now, was that so ha-" Gideon was about to say until he saw who was causing all of the commotion. Two twins dressed from head to two in black and teal were taking a bow. Gideon knew who those two despicable teens were from a whole summer of torment. They were Tyrone and Mabel, the Gleeful twins who had always teased Gideon and Pacifica and made their summer miserable.

     But, Gideon wondered, just what were they doing in the middle of the crowd with all of that get-up on? "Thank you all for watching our little performance, even though it wasn't much!" Mabel announced, flipping her silky brown hair in the process. "Ugh, those two..." Pacifica grumbled as she glared at the twins who were absentmindedly taking pictures and giving out autographs. Gideon hated those two, they always got everything they wanted and never had to ask for anything either because it would be pretty much handed to them.

     Gideon also noticed that there was something very different about the two, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Gideon, let's get away from here before they notice us. I don't feel like dealing with the devil's children right now." Pacifica muttered as she began to pull Gideon in the direction the rest of the crowd was going. But, Gideon stayed rooted to the spot, he found himself completely hooked to the strange aura that was coming from the two teenage tyrants. "Gideon. Go. Now." Pacifica growled. She then stepped in front of Gideon and pinched his nose hard. "Argh! Hey, quit it!" Gideon yelled and swatted her hand away. "Hey! Don't be too loud or else they'll- Oh, crap!" Pacific whispered. "Look at what you did!"

     Gideon looked past Pacifica and saw that the two finally noticed them and began making their way over. "Well, if it isn't Baby Face and Crayon Girl!" Mabel chirped as she and Tyrone approached. Gideon cringed at the God awful nicknames. He knew that Mabel wasn't very good at making them. "Looks like little baby Gideon grew up...and lost weight." Tyrone observed, he stared at Gideon like he was a whole truckload full of dog shit.

     "Hello to you, too. Mabel...Tyrone." Pacifica sneered. She hated the two more than Gideon had because she had a horrible history with the Gleefuls that was way worse than Gideon's. "Hmm, other than Gideon's growth spurt and weight loss, you guys haven't changed a bit. You're still those ugly ass geeks that we always remembered you to be." Now, Pacifica knew that Mabel calling them ugly was only half true. She meant what she said about Pacifica, but she was lying through her teeth about Gideon. Mabel always had a huge crush on him even when he was fat. She only acted like that towards him because he hung out with Pacifica.

     Gideon checked to see if anyone was hearing this, but he was surprised to find out that the whole street was mysteriously empty and dead silent. "Ho-How did you..." Gideon muttered but his voice trailed away once Tyrone took a step towards him. "How did we...what?" Tyrone asked him menacingly. Gideon felt like melting on the spot at the sight of Tyrone's cold, dark eyes staring him down like he was a pesky little insect that he needed to kill. Gideon whimpered and scooted a bit closer to Pacifica, who was too busy glaring at Mabel to notice him.

                                             ***

     Tyrone chuckled at the sight of the shorter fifteen year old cowering in fear. Watching his rival stutter and tremble actually gave him joy and it made him feel even more powerful, well...just a little more. But, Tyrone couldn't deny that Gideon looked better than he had the last time they had met. Three years ago, he was chubby and annoying, but this time he was attractive and annoying. Now, _that_ was a big step up. Gideon then straightened up and cleared his throat, "Pacifica, let's leave now. I don't want to waste anymore time with these assholes." _Ouch._ Tyrone thought as he watched Gideon and that other girl walk away, talking to each other in whispers.

    "You know Tyrone. They seemed to have changed a lot during the years...it's sort of weird to see them all grown up and mature-ish now." Mabel said as she walked back over to Tyrone's side and put her arm on his shoulder. Tyrone nodded and stared at Gideon as he and that...girl...made their way down the street laughing as they went. He was actually sort of jealous of that girl, she always got to be around Gideon while Tyrone was feared by him. "Um, Tyrone?" Mabel waved her hand in front of his face. "You okay, lil' bro? You seem a little out there." Tyrone snapped back into focuse and nodded, even though he was lying completely. "Mabel?" Tyrone said slowly. Mabel turned to look at her brother. "Wouldn't it be fun if we invited Gideon and that girl to one of our shows? You know, to show them how we really do things around here." Mabel smirked and began walking down the opposite street with Tyrone following suit.

     "Tyrone, my horrible brother, I like how you think." Tyrone smiled to himself, he didn't want to tell his sister that the only reason why he wanted to invite them was because he wanted to see Gideon again.

                                             ***

    "Man, I don't even know where we should go next." Gideon grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I bet there's nothing new to see or do in this stupid town." Pacifica turned and shot an "Are you kidding me!" look in Gideon's direction. "How can you think about the new things in this town at this time?" She exclaimed loudly. But there were no people in sight to actually hear them, which kind of made Gideon uncomfortable but he decided to ignore it for the time being. "What are you talking about?" He asked Pacifica, still thinking about the things that they could possibly do in a town that barely had anything or anyone fun in it.

     "I'm talking about Tyrone and his bitchy sister, Mabel! God, they're always messing with us, even when we are minding our own business!" Pacifica cried, dramatically throwing her hands into the air. Gideon rolled his eyes at his weird cousin and thought about his little encounter with Tyrone. _Why was he looking at me like that? Like he was looking for his prey? He's so annoying. And yet...so...strange._ Gideon shook his head, emptying it of the unusual thoughts that filled it.

     After walking for about an hour, they both decided to head home. While they were walking, Gideon heard a loud groan coming from somewhere in the forest. The both stopped in their tracks. "What the hell was-"

     _"GrrrrrrrrrUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!"_ They both jumped at how loud the groan was, it sounded dangerously close.  "Should we see who's making that sound?" Pacifica asked, already getting excited at the thought of a new conspiracy. "I-I don't think we should, I mean, I really don't feel like being killed on our first day here." Gideon replied, he was already beginning to tug on Pacifica's colorful jacket. "Pfft, whatever. I'm gonna check it out." Pacifica stated as she began walking over to the source of the sound. "You can just stay over there, scaredy-cat!"

     Gideon glared at her back as she casually walking through the trees. _Maybe I should go with her? But, then again, it was_ her _idea to go out and see who or what was making the sound, so it's not my fault. No, wait! I'll still get in trouble anyway! Dad will accuse me because I wasn't out there accompanying her while she was out there. God, this is such a hard decision. But, if I go out, then I'll be able to protect her which will definitely prove that I_ am _manly! Alright, I'll do it!_

     Just as Gideon was about to run in the same direction Pacifica went, he heard and earsplitting shriek. It was so loud that the birds in the treetops began to flee in the other direction. "Pacifica!" Gideon called out as he dashed towards the unmistakable shrieking, just the thought of his cousin getting killed made his skin crawl. "Pacifica, I'm coming!" Just as Gideon thought he was too late, he saw that Pacifica was doing some sort of happy dance in front of  large pit with a huge toothy grin on her face. "Oh my God! I never thought that I would meet you here!" Pacifica then saw Gideon and began to call him over. "Gideon! Gideon, come! You wouldn't believe who it is right now!"

     Gideon made a face and began to walk over to the pit wondering who in their right minds would be happy to see someone lying in a random hole in the ground. But, when he bent over to see who was down there, his whole body froze. Everything froze.

"'Sup, Gideon."

He couldn't believe who he was seeing.


	2. Dude, You Should Totally Come To the Show Tonight!

     Gideon looked at the person who was lying casually in the pit, it seemed as if time itself had stood still. "Wow, you've grown, Gideon. You look cool." When Gideon seemed to remember that the person was speaking to him, he snapped out of his trance and blushed. "Uh, t-thanks," He muttered as the person swiftly climbed out of the pit and stood in front of the two. This particular person seemed to tower over the two and wore heavy Timberlands with tattered jeans and a red plaid button-down shirt that was open to show a simple white tee. They also had shoulder length black hair that seemed to describe their laidback personality. Gideon's face managed to get even warmer even though he was as red as a freshly polished ruby.

     Pacifica smiled and pushed past Gideon who was still gawking at the older teen. "Robbie! You haven't changed a bit!" Pacifica gushed. Robbie gave Pacifica one of his signature smiles that seemed to make almost all of the girls in Gravity Falls swoon, and maybe even a few boys. Gideon glared at Pacifica, silently cursing her out for being so pushy all of the time. _He_ wanted to be the one to greet him enthusiastically. _He_ wanted to talk to him like they were just good friends and nothing more.

     But, sadly, Gideon could never manage to do either because every time he got close to Robbie, Gideon would have a blushing fit and Pacifica would have to swoop in once again and steal all of his glory.

     After so many attempts and so many fails, Gideon grew sick of his shyness towards the teen. He wanted to hang out with him without stuttering and having Pacifica come and save the day once again. This was one of the many reasons why Gideon was so jealous of Pacifica, she was so open and approachable while Gideon, on the other hand, was the complete opposite.

     Robbie looked at Gideon and smiled. "It also looks like someone has lost some weight," He said while looking at Gideon with an approving grin. For some strange reason, Gideon felt the urge to cover himself. When Robbie was looking him over, he felt as if he was stripped completely naked while standing in front of a large crowd of people who would just stare at him without doing anything.

     "Anyway Robbie, why were you groaning in a ditch? Were you hurt?" Pacifica asked, concern in her voice. Gideon grit his teeth to keep himself from screaming at his cousin to back away from his crush. But, his calmer self told him not to. Robbie's smile faded a little and his eyes lost its usual twinkle. "My mom called and said that I'll be going off to some kind of fancy private school in England. I forgot what it was called, though," Robbie stated. "Oh, and I was laying in the ditch because I was just trying to have some alone time before I go back to work at the shack."

     Gideon felt like everything was crashing down around him. How could Robbie be leaving already even though they just met after about three years? It was almost as if some kind of force didn't want Gideon to be in love with Robbie. "Oh, that's so sad," Pacifica replied. Her voice was filled with so much emotion that Gideon could actually tell that Pacifica was genuinely sorry for Robbie. That's what made Gideon want to cut off her long, blonde ponytail.

     Pacifica was about to say something else when an alarm suddenly went off. Robbie sighed and pressed a small button on the watch to turn off the beeping. Well, looks like my break is over, time to head back to work." Robbie dusted himself off and picked up his strange fur hat from off of the ground and placed it firmly on his head. "You guys coming?" He asked from over his shoulder while walking in the direction of the shack.

     Gideon raced to catch up with him while Pacifica held up the rear. "So Gideon, how old are you now? Fifteen? Sixteen?" Robbie asked while texting someone. It was probably his girlfriend, Wendy. "I'm fifteen right now," I replied quietly, silently cursing my lack of social skills.

     Fortunately, Robbie heard me and he smiled. "Man, time goes by really fast. One day, you're sixteen and then three years go by and you're in college," Pacifica huffed as she trailed behind the two boys, a look of concern on her face. She seemed to be looking around as if she sensed something was wrong. Gideon wanted to ask her what, but then he didn't want to stop talking to Robbie. Plus, she already had her time with him. Now it was his turn to start talking.

     Robbie and Gideon kept talking for the rest of the way to the shack. Robbie asked about his school and who his friends were and who he liked. Gideon gladly answered every question except for the last one. That was one topic that he didn't feel comfortable with going into at the moment. They were already making good progress, why ruin it now?

     All of this continued until they got to their destination. "Robbie! Where were you?" Bud called out, running onto the front porch. "We have customers and we need all of the help we can get. Kids, roll up those sleeves, you guys are working too." Gideon and Pacifica groaned and made their way inside. Robbie didn't seem to mind the work much, he had to deal with it all the time.

     Gideon was more than happy that he actually got to speak to Robbie without blushing and stuttering like a lunatic, it was almost as if they were becoming more comfortable with each other. Well, not _that_ comfortable, but enough to be close friends. But as Gideon was getting ready to help Bud with the customers, he couldn't stop thinking about the worried look on Pacifica's face and the way she was looking around the forest like they were being followed.

                                             ***

     This was wrong, so horribly wrong. He wasn't supposed to be here right now. He was still going to be expected at the Gleeful Twins manor. So, why was Will Cipher here with this wild redheaded female? Sometimes he always wondered why he was forced to do some things. "W-Wendy? Don't you th-think that this is w-wrong?" Will stuttered. Wendy turned to glare at the demon. "What the hell are you blabbering about? If you're only here to annoy the heck out of me, then you could go back to the manor and have the twins deal with you," she snapped and continued to look through a pair of binoculars.

     "O-Oh, sorry Wend-dy," Will muttered and sat down on the grass. He sullenly watched Wendy as she muttered to herself and played with her dream catcher earring when she got impatient. "For the love of darkness! All they're doing is working!" She finally said after about thirty minutes of muttering and dream catcher twiddling. "Well, they did say that they were  _working_ if you were even paying attention," Will said quietly. But, apparently he was still loud enough to be heard since Wendy grabbed him by his hair and yanked him close to her face. Will yelped in pain, but he forced himself not to cry.

     If he had learned anything from the twins, it was that crying always made things worse. "What are you trying to say, blue boy?" Wendy growled into Will's ear. The demon whimpered and covered his face with his trembling hands. "N-Nothing, Ms. J-Jezebel! You can go on with your sp-spying!" He stuttered. Wendy grit her teeth and threw Will to the ground. "Don't you  _ever_ tell me what to do, you blue... _bitch!_ " She bellowed and stomped off towards the Mystery Shack.

     Will sat up slowly and cautiously ran his fingers through his messy blue locks. Out of all the demons, trolls, goblins, monsters, and other unworldly abominations, humans were by far the worst creatures he had ever dealt with. He had no idea who was worse, Jezebel and her anger, Mabel and her bossiness, or Tyrone and his -  _meetings._

     Will shuddered and tried his best to erase the memories from his mind. Scratch that, Tyrone was definitely the worst one out of the three. He would even take Mabel over him, even though he has to fulfill her every need from fetching her loads upon loads of tea to going out and spying on the people she hated. Just like what he was doing now. He would even crawl into the depths of the Underworld and bring Mabel back a handful of eternal fire rather than spend one night serving Tyrone and coping with his habits.

     "Hey, Blue Boy! Get your magical ass over here!" Wendy whisper-shouted at the door of the Shack. Will sighed and floated over to her. "Yes, M-Ms. Jezebel?" He asked solemnly. All Will needed was to see one sliver of smoke and he would be out. "Get a costume and come in here with me! This is a team effort, you know!" Jezebel scolded. She then went back into the shack and slammed the door behind her. "Oh, so this was a _team_ effort? Seemed to me it was more of a master and slave sort of thing," Will grumbled under his breath.

     As he looked around for someone to possess he noticed that there were a whole lot of people there at the moment. Even though before, there was nobody in the whole yard. This seemed to be a huge coincidence at the moment, but Will just shrugged it off. Sometimes he really wished he had the heart to shapeshift, or even the ability to. Maybe he did know how to and he just never attempted to do it. Or he just really didn't have that ability.

     Will looked around and spotted a teenage Korean girl with hair the color of weak tea and a neon green streak in her hair. She kept trailing away from her overly cheerful parents to go over and kiss her boyfriend in some unattended part of the lot. _Well, I gotta possess someone..._ He thought as he floated over to the pair, still locking lips in a corner. He waited until the boy pulled away and walked off to quickly jump into the girl's body. He felt as though he was slipping on a t-shirt and opened the girls eyes. Things didn't look too different from her point of view other than the fact that his - or her - face felt like it was coated with a thick layer of paste and someone flashed an intense heat lamp on him.

     Will groaned inwardly and cautiously walked over to the shack. This had to be one of the most embarrassing things he had ever done. But, since that was what the Gleeful twins wanted then he had no choice. He teetered on the skinny deathtraps that the girl wore on her feet and pushed the door open. "Kristy! What are you doing? We're going to leave soon!" He heard a woman's voice call from behind him. Will turned around and saw a woman in her early forties looking expectantly at him. He smiled awkwardly and did his best casual sounding voice. It had been a while since he had possessed anyone and his usual flair was really wearing off.

     "Take a chill pill Ma, I'll totes be out in a sec. Loves ya!" He exclaimed while waving in an extremely cutesy manner and lifting one foot into the air. He then rushed into the shack before the mom could question his weird behavior. The inside wasn't that crowded, people were walking around and looking at weird mismatched animals. Pictures of strange looking creatures lined the walls with prices that were way too high to be believable. Who the hell would buy any of the cheap crap that the store was trying to shove down the customers' throats? Will sighed and made his way over to Wendy who was at the other end of the store, talking to a tall black haired boy who looked like a teenaged lumberjack. He leaned against the wall and made hand gestures while talking excitedly. Wendy leaned on her left foot and smirked while crossing her arms.

     _Damn you, Wendy for making me do this..._ Will thought as he tried to walk as fast as he could towards the two. As he did so, he tried making himself look good by brushing his hands on his fluffy blue and pink skirt and fixing the sunglasses on his head.

     "Hey, girl! I'm here," Will exclaimed while clasping his hands together in what he thought was a "girly" manner. Wendy winced when she saw him and then quickly went back to smiling at the boy. "Oh Robbie, this is my best friend! Her name's er-" She paused and glanced at Will.

     "Kristy! My name's Kristy," Will cut in. "Say, you're um...cute." He was beginning to hate this plan more and more. Robbie smiled and looked at "Kristy" up and down. "Thanks, you're pretty cute yourself. Say, what brings you to-" A tall, sort of skinny boy with shaggy white hair pushed past Will, sending him stumbling back. "Ugh, watch where you're going, kid!" Wendy exclaimed. The kid blushed and mumbled a quick "sorry" before running off. Just by looking at the boy's eyes, Will could already tell that he wasn't sorry at all.

     Will giggled nervously and nudged Wendy in the side once Robbie turned away to help a customer. "Hey, um, Wendy?" He whispered quickly, "We have to speed this along, this girl's parents are going to leave soon." Wendy growled and grabbed Will's pale wrist as she smiled at the teen boy sweetly. "I'll just be a second," she said as she dragged Will to a corner. "What the hell do you want? Can't you see that I'm trying to flirt?" Wendy whisper-shouted as her grip tightened around Will's wrist, making his skin turn pink. Will winced a bit as he tried to find the courage to speak.

     "I'm sorry, but we still need to speak with the kids. Maybe you can ask the teen boy for them?" He suggested, his voice cracking a bit. Wendy continued to glare at Will, but her grip softened a bit. "Don't embarrass me again, you hear?" She growled in his ear. He nodded nervously in reply and they both walked back to the teen who was selling something to a customer at the cashier counter. Wendy still had her hand clamped around Will's wrist as they walked and Will felt as though she might burn his flesh if she held on any longer. But, she then released it once they got close enough to the counter for the boy to see them. "Oh, hey guys!" The teen boy greeted as Wendy leaned on the counter. She flipped her hair and stared longingly into his eyes.

     "Hey Robbie, I was just wondering if you could call the two kids who work here for us. We have something _very_ important to tell them." Wendy batted her eyes and let the right shoulder of her too-big furry black sweater slip down her arm, letting her bra-strap and fishnet undershirt show. Robbie didn't seem to notcie and he continued to smile at the two. "Oh, you mean Pacifica and Gideon? I didn't know you guys knew them, sure, I'll call them right now," he replied cheerfully. He walked around the counter and through the same door that the rude white-haired kid went.

     Will sighed as soon as he left, things were going well so far. Now, all he had to do was get the kids to agree to coming to the Twins show. If he could do that much, then he was home free, no punishments (for that night, however) and possibly no "meeting" with Tyrone. But, Will only knew that the last part was wishful thinking. Robbie came back out with the white-haired boy and a blond girl wearing a disgustingly colorful jacket. "Guys, this is Wendy Jezebel and her friend, Kristy. They said that they had something important to tell you guys," he stated quickly and then went back behind the counter to pull out his phone. Wendy looked at the two teens with a devilish smirk on her face. The white-haired boy flinched a little while the blonde one stared back at her with confused sort of look on her face.

     "Listen hear, brats," Jezebel said queitly so Robbie wouldn't hear. "We were sent by the Gleeful twins to invite you guys to their first summer kick-off show. They would really enjoy it if the two of you came." The blondie growled at Wendy in disgust while the white-haired boy looked at Will and Wendy skeptically. "And why do they want us attending their show so badly? What demonic things are they planning to do to us?"

     "Well, maybe you guys won't have to worry about those things if you both hauled your asses there tonight, hmm? Now, no more questions, the twins want you two there _tonight_ or else-" Will nudged Wendy with his elbow once he saw Robbie walking over to them from the corner of his eye. "So, anyway dude, you should totally come to the show tonight!" Will added in loudly as soon as Robbie reached the group. Wendy giggled nervously, straightened her hair, and nodded stiffly. Will watched as she looked from Robbie to her feet repeatedly. _If only I had this much courage without having to depend on a human to possess._ He was soon snapped out of his thoughts by the screechy voice of Kristy's mother calling her back to the car.

     Will breathed a sigh of relief and tugged at Wendy's sweater softly, "I'm sorry guys, but we really must go now. Can't wait to see you guys at the show tonight though!" Will said excitedly as he and Wendy made their way to the door. As soon as they both stepped out, Will flew out of Kristy's body and pushed her towards her parents. At first Kristy wasn't sure of what happened, but as soon as she saw her parents calling her over, she began walking over to their car. Will sighed and rubbed his neck tiredly. He felt sory for humans, they had to carry around those heavy sack of skin, meat, and bone all damn day.

     "Alright, Will. Let's go back, wouldn't want to keep the twins waiting now, would we?" Wendy stated boredly as she latched onto Will's arm. Will nodded sadly and sighed once more, but this time with dread. _Hell, here I come,_ he thought as he and Wendy disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.


End file.
